Security Destroyed
by SuperPenguinLovesHerEdog
Summary: Yes i know lousy title. During a series of rape/suicides. Danny goes home to more than he expected. The team must solve the case before anyone else gets hurt. Will Danny follow the pattern? Warning: Contains rape rating is High on purpose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither the script nor the characters nor the show CSI: NY. I only wish I owned one Danny Messer yummy, but sadly I do not. So as I pout my lack of ownership toward him enjoy my story.

Ch.1

"Anybody heard from Danny?" Mac said as he sat down next to his colleagues at their usual table.

A resounding, but nonchalant "No" echoed back to him from Stella, Don, and Sheldon. Lyndsey, Sid and Adam were back at the lab sifting through evidence from their latest case.

"He did mention something about wanting to change clothes and not having any at work," Stella said after a moment of thinking, "I guess he forgot to bring in an extra set this time." Danny had gotten pretty dirty at the scene earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier that same day:

Stella was standing in their latest crime scene. Shooting pictures of any evidence she came across. Another probable rape/suicide case, this was the fourth one this month. They just couldn't pin this guy down. His only pattern was male/female/male/female. This girl was just as young as the last and just as pretty. Sadly she was just as dead too. Stella shook herself out of her distracting thoughts about how it could be one of the team here due to the random nature of the crime and the age of the vic. According to her driver's license she was a 26-year-old New York native. She even looked the part. Even here in this muddy hole she had died in. She had been discovered hours earlier; by a homeless man thinking she had passed out and he could steal her cash or jewelry. 'What a pity' Stella thought.

"Hey Stel," Danny called, "What do we got here?"

"Another one," Stella said sadly.

"Damn, fourth one in how long? Five weeks since this started? We better catch this guy soon."

"Yeah but the attacks are getting closer together. This one happened two nights ago. The one before that was four nights and before that it was 3 weeks. He's escalating and getting impatient. Looks like he didn't even bother to hold this one just did it and brought her here to have her commit suicide."

Danny moved to duck under the crime scene tape. "Oh shit," he exclaimed as he slid on the muddy ground and landed straight on his back.

"Good one Messer," Lyndsey laughed as she saw him land.

"Yeah thanks Montana," He grumbled.

"Now I gotta go home tonight, I'm outta clothes in my locker. Guess I'll be late for dinner."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had decided a week ago to go to a pizza place to unwind from the tension of such a strenuous case. After he fell Danny figured he would be able to get to his apartment and only be about twenty minutes late for dinner. As he got to his building, he brought his Harley up stairs with him as usual in the elevator. He was so worn from the case he didn't notice the stranger who got on the elevator with him. He did notice when the man got off the elevator on his floor. He figured he was visiting another person in the building so it didn't bother him much when the guy went down the hall looking slightly lost. It wasn't until he had gotten into his apartment and placed his Harley in its usual spot that he heard the door shut behind him. 'What the heck' Danny thought as he turned around, 'Holy shit.' He may not have noticed the man too much before but he sure noticed him now seeing as he was standing not five feet away from him inside his apartment.

"You've got the wrong apartment, man," Danny said.

The man just smiled with a feral look in his eye as he came toward Danny. Stalked is more the word for what he was doing in Danny's opinion. Danny reached for his side arm only then realizing he had stored it with his badge in his saddlebags to keep from losing them. "NYPD," he yelled before trying in vain to spin around and grab his gun from his saddlebags.

Still the man said nothing but before Danny could even get his hands on the cover to his saddlebag he felt a hand over his mouth and another on his arm. He had one thought before he passed out from fumes coming off the handkerchief in the stranger's hand, 'No this can't be happening.'

Next time he was conscious he was tied to a chair from his kitchen. Only the chair had been moved to the bedroom. The intruder had been rummaging through Danny's dresser and came out with Danny's grandfather's pocket watch. "Hey put that back!" Danny yelled. "So you're finally awake, took you long enough" The intruder finally spoke. His voice was smoother than melted butter, which did nothing for Danny's peace of mind. It just went to show him that this man was accustomed to agitated people. He held the watch in front of Danny and started swinging it back and forth like a pendulum. Realizing what was happening Danny looked away, but the intruder grabbed his chin and forced him to stare at the swinging watch while he started speaking. Danny tried to ignore what he was saying but it only made him pass out faster.

The next thing he knew he was naked standing next to the bed with the man standing in front of him with a bemused expression on his face. Danny tried to run for it when the intruder grabbed him and threw him down onto the bed face down. As he reached around to grasp Danny's member, Danny was already trying to fight out from under the man who was a good 6 inches taller and had a good seventy pounds of muscle from weightlifting on him. The man gave him a few good punches and grabbed his arms and held them together over Danny's head. "You're friskier than the last one, I like it," the intruder whispered into Danny's ear, "Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way then. Danny felt him enter him then, no lubrication, and no preparation. He felt like he was being torn from the inside out. He tried to fight but with the man kneeling on his legs and immobilizing his hands there was nowhere he could go and nothing he could do to stop this humiliation.

To make it worse his body betrayed him by responding. He was actually becoming aroused. Shame overtook the anger flooding through his body. He knew what they told the living victims who experienced this. He knew all the scientific mumbo jumbo about the physical response having nothing to do with the emotions or the willingness of the victim. It was science after all it was true. But to actually have to experience the betrayal of your body because of science was no comfort during the act. Danny felt the intruder increase his pace as he quickly climaxed.

He felt disgusted and dirty and altogether used. The intruder wasn't done though. He decided Danny wasn't ashamed enough. He tied Danny to his bed with some of the rope from earlier, 'Where did that come from,' Danny thought to himself. Anything to avoid thinking about what was happening to him. After thoroughly securing his wrists together and leaving some slack between his wrists and the headboard he flipped Danny over. As Danny looked at the clock he realized he had only been in his apartment for a little over 45 minutes. The team wasn't getting together for another thirty minutes for dinner.

'This is really happening' Danny though to himself as the intruder rained down punches on his abdomen, supposedly it was payback for struggling against him and not following his wishes like he was told. He felt his ribs nearly breaking but surely cracking as they took the abuse. The guy got a few good punches to his face, then decided to work on a more private area.

Danny felt more shame as he once again became aroused, having deflating due to the beating he had received the last ten minutes. The intruder was now stroking Danny in a way that was impossible to not be aroused by. He was making Danny squirm so much that his wrists were now raw and bleeding from the rope that secured them to the bed. As the intruder stroked Danny he also stroked himself. Danny became disgusted by the mans displays and had to shut his eyes in order to avoid the vomit that arose in his throat. "That was a mistake," the intruder said as he backhanded Danny's jaw, "Watch while I make you know, I…Own…You." He punctuated his words with a rough stroke for Danny. It was starting to make him raw. Just as he thought he couldn't deal with anymore he and the intruder exploded onto his chest. The intruder shot so far as to even get some on Danny's face. He left a razor blade by the bed after wiping it off with some Kleenex to avoid handprints. He untied Danny and said, "I'll call you."

Danny looked at the clock. It had taken the man another full hour to finish what he had started. Almost two hours he had been a prisoner in his own apartment. 'Mac', he thought to himself, 'I gotta call Mac.'

Thirty minutes into dinner Mac's phone rang, without looking at the caller ID he answered, "Taylor." He went silent for a moment, his face keeping it's blank look. He hung up and said, "C'mon we gotta go, Danny's in trouble." They paid the check and left the restaurant.

~If you like it I will continue if not just ignore me and I'll forget I ever wrote anything down lol. Not begging for good reviews or even bad ones. Just let me know there is interest in continuing this story and you will get a continuance of the story. If you want send suggestions in your review as to what should happen next and I can see if it fits my overall plan for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Feel free to throw the tomatoes at me for making you suffer the wait for so long. I know most of you might have to go back and read the first chapter again to remember what youre reading. I am so sorry it just got crazy around here with school papers and then i lost the flash drive the darn thing was saved on. Then i lost the story within the flash drive. Now its found and I accept your angry flamey replys to my horribleness of updating. Please enjoy.

He sat there after the intruder left. Contemplating his next move. He knew what he needed to do. He knew he had to tell someone. The hardest part would be picking up the phone and calling. How could it be so easy and so hard he kept thinking. 'Its only a phone Messer. The longer you wait the worse it will be to call someone.' 'The easier it will be to make this just disappear,' a small voice inside him peeped up, 'no one has to know, we can just act like nothing happened.' He picked up his pants and took out the phone. He weighed it in his hand. 'Mac', he thought to himself, 'I gotta call Mac.' Finally he opened it and pushed the speed dial. The phone rang for what seemed an eternity seemingly giving him the chance to hang up and forget it ever happened. "Taylor" a voice on the other end answered the phone. He was silent a moment before he said, "Mac, it's Danny. I need help. I'm at my apartment." Then he hung up not wanting to have to explain anymore over the phone hoping his voice didn't sound as pathetic and weak as he thought it did.

He sat on the floor next to his bed. The feelings of being violated playing over and over through his soul. He felt like he had been touched by something dirtier and deeper and more lasting then even the smell of decomp. In fact he would prefer multiple decomps in a row to the stench and filth he felt upon his body at this moment. He glanced over to the razor. 'NO!' he thought to himself, 'I can't do that to the team. I won't do that to the team.' It's not an option. He heard his phone ring.

Mac led the way as they entered Danny's building. He went to the elevator with the team and hit the button for up. The elevator seemed to take an eternity. 'C'mon,' Mac thought to himself, 'Just get here already.' He could tell the team behind him was angsty because he had only told them what he knew, that Danny had needed help and where he was. The elevator finally arrived and the filed in and Don pushed the button for Danny's floor.

Danny waited for Mac to show up, not sure whether he wanted more to cover up for his dignity or preserve the evidence so they could catch the bastard. He decided on the latter because he was too dazed and in pain to actually stand up and find something to cover himself with. As he waited his phone rang…"Messer," he answered assuming it was Mac telling him they were there. Instead he heard a voice on the other end. It said, "I know you called them, but they'll be too late. Remember what I said. I. Own. You. SLUT." At that Danny's eyes seemed to glaze over. He reached up onto his bedside table.

Mac, Stella, Sheldon, and Don exited the elevator on Danny's floor. Don found the key taped to the top of Danny's doorframe and put it into the lock. Danny had told him it was there in case of emergency or a forgotten key. This definitely qualified as an emergency. Danny wouldn't have called Mac unless something serious happened. When they got inside they each went a direction. Don to the kitchen, Sheldon to the guest bedroom, Stella to the bathroom, and Mac to the bedroom. "Oh my God," Mac said not seeing Danny right away.

Danny didn't hear as his door opened and the team came in. All he heard was a rushing sound and all he saw was the glint of the razor in his hand. It looked so beautiful. He was right. Danny was a slut and now it was time to stop. He placed the razor against his wrist and started a slow path down his arm with it.

"Danny!" Mac shouted as he spotted the top of his head over the side of the bed. He came around the bed and saw Danny with a razor in one hand that already had a deep gash in it and he was about to cut his other arm. "DANNY!" he shouted again but Danny didn't seem to hear him. He grabbed Danny's arm and looked around for anything to help staunch the bleeding. "SHELDON! HELP!" he yelled.

The whole team came running into the bedroom but stopped short at the sight. Sheldon regained his senses quickly and ran up to Mac with his kit in hand. He had brought it just in case and clearly that had been a good idea. As they worked to temporarily wrap Danny's arm to stop the bleeding they worked to bring Danny out of his stupor. "Please forgive me for this," Mac prayed as he raised his arm. SMACK! Resounded through the room as Mac's open palm made contact with Danny's cheek. "Holy Shit Mac! What the hell was that for!?" Danny yelped. He then looked down at his immobile arm and finally stopped fighting Sheldon's working as he dropped the razor to the floor. "Oh my God!" Danny gasped, "What was I doing?"

"That's what I'd like to know Danny…" Mac asked him as he stared into Danny's eyes trying to understand why Danny would do that after calling him for help.

"I don't know," Danny told him.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Mac suggested.

Danny proceeded to tell them what had happened when he had come home. "It's the same guy Mac. These aren't suicides…….they're murder. I just don't know how yet."

"Stella, go get your kit. We'll start processing while Sheldon takes care of Danny. Better call an ambulance so we can get X-Rays and some stiches. "Mac no…I don't want anyone else to know," He blushed at the thought of anyone else seeing his shame, "You know I hate hospitals. Can't Hawkes just take care of it for me. It can't be that bad."

"As much as I would like to let you do that Danny there are things we don't have, like necessary antibiotics you'll need. You have to go to the hospital."

Stella called the ambulance as Sheldon did as much triage as he could making sure there weren't any other immediately addressable wounds other than his wrist.

"Mac," Danny said, "Please…..I don't think I can take anyone else touching me. Please can you tell them to let Hawkes take care of it."

"Alright Danny," Mac said hesitantly, "I'll see what I can do."

"Don't leave me Mac," Danny said to the older CSI.

"I can't come in the ambulance with you but ill meet you there. Okay Danny?


End file.
